Pokemon Ice Blue
by BluJay2100
Summary: Pokemon Black/White with a twist! Join Justin and his sister June as they travel around the Unova Region, battling trainers and working to beat the Pokemon League. Major plot twist near the end, which will explain why I named this story what I did. This is my first story, so please be nice. Hope you like it, enjoy!


"Wake up, you lazy bum!"

That would be my mom, she always says I spend too much time in bed. I don't see how, I go to sleep at eleven, wake up at ten, almost twelve hours of sleep. And once I am awake, I find it hard to go back to sleep. So I might as well get up. As I get out of bed and get dressed, I look at my calendar. June fifteenth, my tenth birthday. And the day I start my Pokémon journey. Cheren and Bianca will be here at one to get their stater Pokémon, along with me, of course. It is now nine fifty-five, a little over three hours form now, our journeys start. I grab my hat and rush downstairs to breakfast. My mom and sister are already eating.

"That was fast," she says, as I grab a plate and glass from the cupboard and sit down at the table.

"I realized it was the fifteenth today, that perked my up fast," I say as I pour myself a glass of orange juice from the pitcher on the table.

"I can see that," she says, "There are more pancakes on the counter if you want some."

"That is if June doesn't eat them first," I reply, doing my best to use Leer on my sis. It didn't work very well... June was a very pretty girl of eight years, with long, brown hair and sea blue eyes. I should know, our hometown of Nuvema Town is a seaport town on the coast of the Unova Region. Nuvema Town is also the home of Professor Juniper's lab. A knock on the door snapped me out of my failing Leer attack. Mom got up to open it. It was Professor Juniper.

"Hello, Professor, come on in," Mom said.

"Thank you, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" the Pokémon Professor asked, walking in and setting down the box she was holding on a part of the table not being occupied by food. It was a small space, to say the least.

"Nothing important, unless you count Justin trying to use Leer on June important." Mom responded. We looked up at the sound of our names. Justin was my name, by the way.

"Speaking of Justin, happy birthday. I just stopped by to drop off your starter pokémon for later. Cheren and Bianca are still coming, right?" Professor Juniper said, gesturing to the box. I looked at it, it was blue, with a green ribbon tied in a bow on top.

"They said they would be here at one," I said, getting up and grabbing the box to bring upstairs.

"Good, just making sure," she said, moving to leave, "Oh, one last thing, I would like to see all three of you at my lab after you chose your Pokémon. I have something else for you."

"We should be there a little after one." I said, standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Good, see you then, have a good day."

"You too," I said over my shoulder. On my way up to my room, of course.

"Justin, come back down, I have something for you as well. And do you want me to make more pancakes?" Mom said, right as I reached the top of the stairs.

"I will, and do you even need to ask?"

"I'll get them started," she said, heading for the kitchen. Or, at least I assumed she was heading for the kitchen. I was upstairs, so I couldn't see. I put the box on my desk in my room, and headed back downstairs. When I got back to the table, there were four steaming pancakes in a stack on my plate. And another box on the table, this one also tied in a ribbon.

"What's in the box, Mom?" I asked as I was pouring syrup on my pancakes.

"Your birthday present, duh," said June.

"I didn't ask you," I said back, again trying to use Leer on her.

"Now, now, you two, not at the table," Mom said, sensing where this was headed. "And she is right, Justin, it is your birthday present. You can open it after you finish eating." She must be part Psychic-type, because she knew just what I was thinking.

"OK," I said, shoving a huge bite in my mouth. June burst out laughing at the sight.

"You look like a Patrat with it's cheek puffed out," she said, in between laughing. It was a good five minutes before she finally stopped.

"You done?" I asked, trying to use Leer one last time.

"I think so," she said, still giggling a bit.

"Can I open the box, now?" I asked, looking at Mom. "Yes, I am done eating, June," I said, seeing that June was about to answer.

"Yes you may, go ahead," Mom replied as she was cleaning up the table. I took hold of the ribbon, tore the paper, and opened the box to reveal some new clothes. Complete with a new hat and bag. "These clothes are better suited for traveling," she said, "Are they OK?"

"There're awesome! Thanks Mom!" I exclaimed with a smile. I ran around the table and gave her a big bear hug.

"Glad you like them. Now you better get ready, your friends will be here in two and a half hours," she replied, giving me a hug as well.

"I'll put them on after I take a shower," I said, running up the stairs with the box. After setting the box on my bed, I went into the bathroom to take a shower. Within minutes, I was washed and in my room putting on my new clothes. The outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with dark grey jeans, a light blue zip-up hoodie, and red and black sneakers. There was also a hat that was white, with the very front being red, with a black symbol that looked like a squished Poké ball on the front. After putting them on, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was four foot seven, with brown hair and brown eyes. My belt had tiny magnetic disks that I assumed was what I hooked my Poké Balls to. As I was finishing up, June came in.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked, taking a seat in my desk chair.

"Depends," I answered, "what is it?"

"I want to come with you," she said, bluntly.

I stopped what I was doing, turned around, and looked at her in shock. "You want to what?"

"Come with you."

"Why, so you can criticize me every step of the way?"

"No, I want to see you battle. Plus, it would good practice for when I start my journey."

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "Any thing else?" I asked, a little suspicious.

"I also kinda want to see a lot of different Pokémon..." She said hesitantly.

I thought for a minute, then I got an idea. "OK, but you have to do two things."

"Alright!" She said, triumphantly, a big grin on her face. "What are they?"

"First, you have to listen to me. If I tell you to run, you run, got it?" I said, glaring at her, for once I was not trying to use Leer on her.

"OK," she said, nodding, "And the other thing?"

"You have to navigate."

"Sounds easy enough, I'll do it."

"Good, I'll go said to Mom. You go get ready."

"OK."

When I reached the hall, I looked at her. She was so happy. I smiled to myself, this might actually be fun. As I headed down stairs to talk to Mom, I wondered what I would say to her. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, Mom came in from the kitchen. She came over to the stairs and looked me up and down.

"They look good on you," she said, "Do they fit OK?"

"Yeah," I replied. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"June came into my room as I was finishing getting dressed. She said she wanted to come with me on my journey. I said OK, as long as she listed to me and navigated."

"Well," Mom said thoughtfully, "I suppose she will be leaving in two years, anyway. I guess it would be OK."

"Yes!" We both looked up the stairs to see June jumping around at the top. "Thank you, Mom!" She said happily. She was wearing travaling clothes as well. She had a white tank top, with a black vest over it. She also had a pair of jean short-shorts with white wing-like thing on the outside of her legs, as well as a pink bag and a white hat, with the same squished Poké ball symbol as mine, only her's was pink. Her hair was done up in a ponytail through the hole in the back of the hat, by the size adjuster thingie. Her shoes were black hiking boots with black socks.

"With clothes like that, she probably would have fallowed you whether I said yes or not," Mom said, giggling a bit.

"Sounds like something she would do," I said. Then there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Cheren. He was wearing a blue jacket, with a white button up shirt and a red tie, as well as black jeans, and blue sneakers. "Is it one already?" I asked him, surprised that the time had sneaked up on me.

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, first. It's only ten thirty," he said.

"Oh, sure, come on in," I said, opening the door wider and stepping aside to let him in. "Do you want to go upstairs and play on my Wii?"

"Sure." We went upstairs to play my Wii until one. All we had to do was wait for Bianca. I was so excited, I could hardly keep my focus on the game. I looked at the time. Twelve o'clock. We had been playing for an hour and a half. In one hour, I would start my Pokémon journey, with June, Cheren, and Bianca by my side. Today was going to be a great day.


End file.
